Encerrados
by Catakira
Summary: Los mugiwara llegan a una nueva isla, pero cuando Zoro tiene la amabilidad de llevarle la chaqueta a Robin, que se la había dejado en el bar, sucede algo para nada esperado.


**Antes de nada, mil y un gracias a Robin San, del club de fans de ZoroxRobin en Facebook por inspirarme con esa bonita imagen. **

**Empecemos…**

_Por que yo… Por que yo…- _Pensó el espadachín mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en el interior del armario, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, o eso o a destruír la puerta.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!- Exclamó señalando a Robin, que se encontraba sentada en medio de la estancia.

-¿Culpa mia?- Preguntó con voz inocente. -Que yo sepa, no me he tropezado con una silla, kenshi-san.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, como queriendo burlarse de él.

Zoro la miró con unos ojos asesinos, que no hicieron más que aumentar su sonrisa. -¡Pero es culpa tuya por ponerte en medio!- Exclamó, y casi se lanza sobre ella al ver como se echaba a reir. -¡No es momento para reirse!

-Gomen, kenshi-san, pero tus acusaciones son muy divertidas.- Rió la arqueóloga mientras cambiaba de posición y se sentaba de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Ese día, toda la banda de los Mugiwara había llegado a una shima, esperando poder descansar y conseguir alguna provisión para continuar con su viaje. Decidieron quedarse en un hotel cercano a la costa, por lo que empacaron sus cosas y se metieron al primero que les permitiese hospedarse.

Por la noche, todos estaban en el bar del hotel, cenando o, simplemente, tomando una copa. A las doce, mas o menos, Robin se levantó de la mesa para volver a su habitación. A la media hora, Zoro imitó su acción y, despidiéndose de sus nakama, se levantó de la barra para ir a descansar. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, Nami le llamó la atención.

-Oye, Zoro.- El aludido se giró y encaró a la pelirroja. -¿Podrías llevarle la chaqueta a Robin? Se la ha dejado.- Dijo señalando la prenda de ropa, que estaba colgada sobre la espalda de la silla.

-¿Por qué no se la llevas tú?- Preguntó con cansancio, quería irse a su habitación de una vez para poder dormir en paz.

-Esta noche no compartiremos habitación, me apetecía un poco de intmidad y pedí dos habitaciones diferentes.- Dijo entre risas al ver como Chopper empezaba a hacer su bailecito con los palillos en la nariz y la cesta de mimbre, imitando a Luffy.

Zoro suspiró y cogió la chaqueta para dirigirse después a la habitación de Robin. Suspiró pensando en los privilegios que podían llegar a tener esas dos onna. Mientras que él tenía que compartir la habitación con Chopper y sus lloriqueos, ellas dos podían disfrutar de su "intimidad".

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que Nami no le hubiese gastado una broma y estuviera tocando al a puerta de una habitación vacía. Enseguida sus dudas se disiparon.

-Adelante.- La suave voz de Robin le llamó a pasar y el espadachín abrió la puerta. La tenue luz de la sala mostraba a la arqueóloga, sentada al lado de la mesa, leyendo un libro.

-La bruja me pidió que te trajera esto.- Dijo el peliverde entrando por la puerta con la chaqueta en la mano.

-Arigato, kenshi-san, ¿podrías dejarla en el armario?- Preguntó señalando las puertas que estaban al lado de la mesa.

El espadachín entró y colgó la chaqueta en una de las primeras perchas que vió. Cuando salió de el se encontró a Robin delante, observándole con gran interés.

-¿Me podrías decir por que el armario esta repleto de ropa?- Preguntó el espadachín rodeando a la arqueóloga hasta quedar a sus espaldas.

-Nami me pidió espacio porque en su armario ya no cabia nada más.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Zoro, dando por concluido su trabajo, decidió darse la vuelta para mancharse, pero cuando dio un paso hacia delante para salir de la habitación, la silla se le enganchó en el pie y tropezó, llevandose a Robin por delante, y callendo los dos en el interior del armario.

Zoro no escuchó el escandalo de la caida, ni el sonido de los abrigos, con sus perchas, callendo al suelo, Zoro solo podía oir como sus katana caían al suelo, fuera del armario, y como la el cerrojo de la puerta hacía "Click".

Y aquí estabamos. Esta pareja llevaba encerrada más o menos media hora, que el espadachín empeñó en tratar de abrir la puerta. Pero por muy fuerte que fuese, no tenia sus armas, y era humano, y un humano normál no podía romper una puerta de madera de veinte centímetros. Por lo que su última esperanza era esperar hasta mañana, cuando alguno de sus nakama viniera para avisar a Robin de que tenían que marcharse.

Zoro se rindió, dejandose caer en el suelo enfrente de Robin

-¿Qué sucede, kenshi-san?- Preguntó la morena. -¿No puedes abrir la puerta?

-¡Intenta abrir tú una puerta de veinte centimetros de ancho solo con tus manos!- Exclamó con la cara ya roja. Estaba furioso, se había quedado encerrado en el armario junto a Robin, ¡y encima muerto de hambre!

-¿Y tus katana, kenshi-san?- Preguntó la morena al percatarse de que en su faja no había nada enganchado.

-Se me han caído fuera…- Dijo con tono cansado, harto ya de todo lo que le estaba pasando. _No vuelvo a hacerle un favor a esa bruja en mi vida.- _Pensó, acomodandose contra la pared para pasar la noche. -Será mejor que te pongas comoda, onna. No vamos a salir de aquí hasta mañana.

-¿Acomodarme, he?- Dijo la morena antes de, a gatas, sentarse a horcajadas sobre Zoro. -Entonces me acomodaré, kenshi-san.

El espadachín estaba petrificado, no se atrevía a moverse para nada, sin embargo, cuando sintió los labios de Robin sobre los suyos y la lengua de esta lamiendo su labio inferior, abrió la boca de inmediato y correspondió al beso.

Comenzó a sentir como sus manos cobraban vida, al igual que las de Robin, que había empezado a acariciarle el pecho desnudo, quitándole el abrigo de los hombros. Este imitó sus actos, pasando las manos suavemente sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda y tripa.

Robin logró empujarlo hasta tumbarlo en el suelo y se presionó contra su pecho. Pronto, sus movimientos se fueron tornando mas hambrientos y la ropa comenzó a sobrarles.

La morena desabrochó el abrigo del peliverde mientras le besaba el pecho y le mordía un pezón, logrando un sonoro gruñido por su no se iba a quedar así ni mucho menos. Irguiéndose y levantándola de los hombros le bajó la cremallera del chaleco que llevaba puesto, de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

La morena cerró los ojos al sentir como los besos del espadachín iban pasando de sus labios a su pecho, pasando por su cuello. Gimió de manera silenciosa cuando sintió como los dientes del espadachín le rozaban un pezón y lo hizo de una manera escandalosa cuando sintió el mordisco.

Zoro sonreía de manera socarrona al ver las reacciones de la morena, sintió como esta le agarraba del cabello y le pegaba un fuerte tirón, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. La sonrisa que llevaba Robin en los labios no le auguraba nada bueno.

Tumbándolo de nuevo fue dándole ligeros mordiscos, bajando por el pecho hasta alcanzarle la cadera. Pero cuando estubo a punto de bajarle los pantalones, Zoro la detuvo, levantándola de los hombros le tapó la boca con un dedo al ver como estubo a punto de hablar.

Se acercó a su oido y susurró: -Hay alguien fuera…

Robin agudizó el oido y, efectivamente, en el exterior del armario se podían escuchar pasos. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

En el humbral apareció Nami, con unos ojos como platos y completamente sorprendiad.

-¡Gomen!- Exclamó al ver a la pareja tan unida y medio desnudos. -So-solo quería coger una chaqueta.- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Zoro y Robin se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reir a mas no poder. Divertidos por la reacción de la navegante. Después de eso volvieron a besarse, recuperando el tiempo perdido en la interrupción de Nami. Y el tiempo perdido en estos dos años que llevaban separados.

**¡Tada! No me ha quedado como quería pero es que no se me da muy bien el lemmon, por lo que lo he rozado un poco y ahí se queda. Si alguno de vosotros quiere hacer una segunda parte Lemmon, por mi bien, solo os pido que me nombreis en la nota de autor y digáis que es una segunda parte.**

**En fin, espero veros de nuevo y que continueis leyendome.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
